Yorozuya crisis?
by Ginraku
Summary: Something wrong is happening here! please someone say this just a dream!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I'm kinda nervous to submit it. I really loved Gintama, especially Gin-chan and Kagura(Wish those two will be together). But please at least enjoy my story.

I don't own Gintama 'cause I'm not Sorachi Hideaki. I just a Ginkagu fans \(^o^)/

**Chapter 1 : Yorozuya crisis!?**

_Gintoki POV_ :

Ugh.. what is this? Why my head felt like spilting into two? Is it because my hangover? No,no,no! I don't have hangover, right? Wait! Why do I feel my room is so small? No, this is inside closet! Why my body fit in the closet!? Something is not making sense! Why I have become so small!? Why I have a silky-straight hair? What happened to me..?

_Normal POV_ :

" something is wrong! Something's not right! What happened here? Did I get turn into a girl? But, wait! My chest still flat" Gintoki said as he get out from the closet. 'why I'm even sleeping in the closet' he thought as he went to his room to check what's going on. As he slide the bedroom door, he found 'He' still sleeping soundly in the futon. 'Wait a minute, wait a minute! Something like this ever happened right? It's feel like dejavu! Am I dreaming? Yeah, it must be it! Something like this won't happened twice right?' he thought as a cold sweat streaming down his face. "Anyway, right now what I have to do is...WAKE UP! GIN-SAN!" he yelled at his sleeping self loudly. Then, the sleeping 'Gin-san' start to move a litlle bit but still in sleeping state. "Oi! Gin-san! How can you sleep peacefully while I which is also Gin-san is in panic mode!? I beg you please wake up! I'll give 300 yen, please wa-" he suddenly stopped yelling and start thinking.

'wait a minute! If something like this ever happenend then... it's mean someone must be inside my body! Which mean something like sadaharu incident is going to happened again! Which is why it's safer if I tied up _Gin-san_ first althought I'm also Gin-san' he thought then started to look for a rope to tied up 'Gin-san'. When he was about to tied up 'Gin-san', 'Gin-san' suddenly wake up and punching Gintoki right into his face. "What the hell are you doing-aru!" yelled 'Gin-san'. Gintoki surprised as he looked at 'Gin-san' and said, "Eh? Aru? Don't tell me you are... Kagura!?". 'Gin-san' then said, "who else do you think I'm –aru, you Idiot!". 'Gin-san' kinda shock and somehow become confused as he speak again, "Wait... Why... why is my sukonbu not here -aru?" he yelled out loud. "That's it?! Aren't there is something more weird like why are you in Gin-san body?" Gintoki snapped and yelled at 'Gin-san' who's actually is kagura. "Now that you mentioned it.. somehow I smell like Ossan..." she said as she started sniffing herself. "Stop sniffing my body then! Geez.., if inside my body is you which mean this body is yours, Kagura?" Gintoki said as he walk to a mirror. "What are you talking about, Shinpachi ? You're the four-eyed-boring-character Shinpachi –aru!" Kagura said which made Gintoki in surprised stated. "What!? Why? What logic do we have here? Why aren't I inside kagura Body?" he said as he get a smack on head by Kagura. "it's hurt! what the hell did you do that for!?" He said while kagura giving a death-glare on him. "Shinpachi! I never know you were a pervert-aru! What do you mean you want to be inside me?!" kagura said still giving a death glare to Gintoki. "Eh? Who said I want to be inside your body!? Well, I do confused why I stuck in Shinpachi body but it's not that I want to be inside your body! I just want to get my body back! And yeah, Shinpachi is a pervert!" just as he finished saying that, suddenly someone kick him on head "Who is pervert!?" said that person. "Kagura!?" Gintoki said with a confused look. "What!? Why I'm standing there-aru? I definitely right here –aru!" Kagura said confusely. The three of them then staring each other silently then let out a small sigh.

"This is worst! I have stuck inside Ossan-smell Gin-chan body –aru!" Kagura who is inside Gintoki body said with a depressed expression. "That's better y'know! At least Gin-chan is so cute! While me, have to be inside the stupid- four-eyed-boring-otsuu-maniac-character, Shinpachi! God must be really hate me" Gintoki who is inside Shinpachi body said. "you're right it's better in Gin-chan's body than stupid-asshole-four-eyed-boring-straight-man-chara cter, Shinpachi's but you see, the one inside me is that stupid-asshole-four-eyed-boring-straight-man-chara cter, Shinpachi!" Kagura said while putting a more depressed face. Gintoki then tried to cheer her by soothing her back. Shinpachi who is inside Kagura body then annoyed and said, "Why do I the only one that get insulted so much! Do you guys have a grudge on me or what?" He give his usual tsukomi. "Because you are Shinpachi" both Gintoki and Kagura said in sync. "What the hell? Apologies to Shinpachi right now! Anyway, right now we have to discuss what happened right now! I can't live with Kagura body forever!" Shinpachi said after calming down a bit. "You're right! Anyway, right now let us..."

"What the hell !" Shinpachi yelled again after looking at Gintoki and Kagura who eating their breakfast as if nothing wrong happened. "Why are you guys so relaxed!? Are you don't mind to have that body forever?" Shinpachi said again since the two of them seem to don't really care. "Don't joke around! Who in the hell that want to live in this body forever! I prefer Ketsuno ana body over yours y'know!" Gintoki said while still eating his egg-topping rice. "That's right! I want to back to my own body too but, right now I'm so hungry that I can't figure out anything" Kagura said as she eat her sixth bowl rice. "Well, you do have point here but aren't you two way to relaxed? We don't even know how we swap our body" Shinpachi said as he sit down beside Kagura. "Maybe it's like that.., y'know, that guy in One Piece that can swap people soul(refering to Trafalgar Law) with his power?" Kagura said while still eating. "No way! That's from different anime has nothing to do with us!" Shinpachi said. "But you know, Gintama love to rip-off other anime. So, there's nothing surprising if something like that happened" Gintoki said, now that he finished his meal. "I don't think you should talk like that! You'll make this anime look bad, y'know..!" Shinpachi replied with troubled look. "Even if you say that... you know, right now we're on a fanfic not anime right? Anyway, we have to think out how to get our body back!" Gintoki said while picking his nose. "That's what I said before! We have to figure out something!" Shinpachi said with an irritated voice. "Ah!" suddenly Kagura stopped eating and look at those two. "What is it Gin..uhh Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked. "I think the fanfic is ending..." Kagura replied. Shinpachi and Gintoki then become silent for few second before yelling, "Ehhh..?!".

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

'sup!

I'm back again with chapter 2. I wish my story is not so boring thought..I wonder if there's a people who actually reading my story or not(gloom). Anyway, wether you read it or not, I'll keep writing! \(^o^)/

Ginkagu FTW!

**Chapter 2**

"what the hell with that previous chapter! We even haven't figure out anything yet!" Shinpachi yelled with an irritated look. "Just how long This story will take untill we get back our body!?" he said again. Gintoki and Kagura doesn't seem to really care, they just as usual lying on the couch while picking their nose.

"Before that, how about we make a nickname first –aru? Since it's really confusing me who is who, I think we need a new name -aru!" Kagura said after stop picking her nose. "Yeah, I think we need that! Then my name would be Ginpachi since I'm inside Shinpachi body" Gintoki said while reading JUMP magazine, somehow doesn't really seem interested. "Then I'd be Ginraku -aru! What about you, Pattsuan? I think you should be called 'Kagura super cute' since you've became so cute now -aru" kagura said with a big smile on her face. "Hey! Whats with my name? Why there's none of my existence in that name!? And what do you mean by Super cute? Isn't you just praising yourself? At least called me Shinraku! And I don't think this is a time for thinking about that! Gin-san, Shouldn't you concern yourself more about this? And please stop picking your nose in my form!" Shinpachi said with a very annoyed face. Well, he should be annoyed since he is the only one who seems to care about this problem.

"Even if you said so... We can't figure out anything! And if there's something wrong perhaps it's because of what we said yesterday." Gintoki said still picking his nose ignoring Shinpachi order. "I told you to stop doing that already! And.. what do you mean by what we said yesterday?" Shinpachi asked with a confused look on his face. "Don't tell me you have forgotten already -aru, kagura super cute!?" Kagura said while looking at Shinpachi face. "In the end you used that name!? Well, what did I've forgotten?" Shinpachi asked though he doesn't like to be called Kagura super cute. " well you see, yesterday...

FLASHBACK:

_The Yorozuya just finished their job which is to clean a temple storage. Their just about to go home when suddenly an elderly women came and approach them at the temple enterance. "Young men! You look like having a love trouble, how about I help you? All you need is only 5000 yen and your problem will be solved" the old woman said to Shinpachi. "Eh? What? I don't have any love trouble and beside I don't have that much money." Shinpachi replied politely to that old woman. The old women looked kinda dissapointed, "Cih! You just a poor kid? Then, forget it!" said the old woman with an arrogance looks. "Hey! What do you mean by that? Just when I try to be polite! Anyway, you just trying to deceive someone money, right!?" Shinpachi said, he seem really piss off. "Well, well, Shinpachi! Just ignore it! Just after we earn some money, don't let an old women to trick you!" Gintoki said trying to calm Shinpachi down. "That's right –aru! We're going to use our money on all-you-can-eat restaurant –aru! We don't give a damn about you love trouble, pattsuan!" Kagura said to Shinpachi. "What the hel! I told you I don't have love trouble, alright? Anyway, we don't believe in those kind of thing, baa-san" Shinpachi said to the old lady and was getting ready to leave with Gintoki and Kagura. "Heh! You guys are too naive! You don't believe in those kind of things? Then I'll show you! I'll show you that you've made a big mistake for doubting me!" The old lady said with a frightening smile on her face. Shinpachi heard that and was about to asked the old lady what she mean, when he realize that the old lady wasn't there anymore the time he turn his face. "What was that about...?" Shinpachi said confusely. "Just ignore it!do you really believe in that stuff? Turn me into Shinpachi and I'll believe her!" Gintoki said half-jokingly. "Yeah! Turn me into Gin-chan then I'll believe her –aru!" Kagura said imitated what Gintoki said. Shinpachi only sighed and smile, "You're right! She must've just a swindler! Unless she could turn me into Kagura! But that was imposible, right?" Shinpachi said while lauhghing and so did Gintoki and Kagura._

END OF FLASBACK

"Ah!" Shinpachi said after hearing what've Kagura said. "WHAT?! Then we should find that old-lady and ask her to changed us back!" Shinpachi said in panic. "Yeah! Let's do that! Let's go to the temple and find that shitty old-hag!" Gintoki said to Kagura and Shinpachi. "That's right –aru! I'm gonna beat that old-hag into a pulp –aru!" Kagura said. They then preparing to go to the temple.

AT THE TEMPLE :

"Now that we've come here somehow I feel we won't find her easily" Shinpachi said as they got to the temple staircase which is lead to the enterance. "No! We will find her –aru!" Kagura said confidently and so did Gintoki, "Yeah, we sure gonna find her" he said. "What? What's up with that groundless statement! It's not like that old lady is resident here! It's just some coincident that she was here yesterday, right?" Shinpachi said with a disbelief look on his face. "But you see. She's there(-aru)" both Gintoki and Kagura said synchronously while pointing at the temple yard. Somehow Shinpachi face became more in disbelief. "What the hell? Is she the resident here!?" Shinpachi said, giving his usual retort. "Anyway, at least we've find her!" Gintoki said try to calm Shinpachi down.

They went to approach the old lady and talked to her. "Baa-san! I beg you, please turn us back." Shinpachi said to the old lady, "I'm sorry for doubting you! Now we've believe in you, so please turn us back, baa-san". The old lady just smile victoriously and said, "Well, good to know! But y'know, the way to get to your former body is to find a true love which is going to loved you even after knowing you've inside that body!". The three of them then dumbfounded staring at the old lady.

"Don't joke around! You shitty old-hag!" Gintoki said in really piss off voice. "What the heck! You are the one that changed us and now you said you can't change us back –aru? Don't play with me, bastard!" Kagura said in really piss off voice too. The two of them keep raging on that old lady, making her feel kinda guilty. "Well, well, I just want to help you to find your true love..." said the old lady afraid of Gintoki and Kagura wrath. "What the hell! We don't need that –aru, bastard!" Kagura said angrily. "Come on! I could see your red thread lingering on your finger! All you need to do now is to find the one that connected to your red thread..." said the lady trying to convince them.

"What the hell! You thought we believed that? We not going to bought that!" Gintoki said to the old lady. "I'm serious! Look, you have 3 thread tied up in your pinky finger! While you little girl, has 4!" said the lady again, trying to defending herself. Gintoki and Kagura then suddenly stop their attack and became silent. "What happened, guys? Why so silent?" Shinpachi asked them and only to find that their face blushing stupidly with a stupid happy face. "What the hell! You're not supposed to happy now! Just how many true love do you have anyway! Aren't true love supposed to be the only and one?" Shinpachi said. "Who's care –aru, I have 4 true love she said! Perhaps one of them is kolonel **** -aru ? Heeheehee..." Kagura said while daydreaming about fried chicken. Shinpachi just speechless that he doesn't feel to retort at her saying. So he just shift to Gintoki and said, "Gin-san! Don't let her to fool you! C'mon, how can we find our true love base on that!", but Gintoki just seem in his own world already. "It should've be Ketsuno anna! No doubt about that!" he said while daydreming. "No, I doubt that..." Shinpachi said with a hopeless face.

"Don't worry, young man" the old lady said suddenly, "you're going to go back to your original body". Shinpachi put an unsure face and asked, "really?". The old lady nod and said again, "Since you're the only one that I don't see a red thread on your finger". With that being said, suddenly Shinpachi felt dizziness and then he suddenly passed out before he could say anything to that old lady. At the same time Gintoki also felt the same before he passed out too.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi!" Kagura called out for them. "Oi! Old-hag, what did you do to them –aru?" Kagura asked the old lady. "No need worry! This young man soul is going back to his original body!" The old lady said calmly. "What? Then, what'll happened to Gin-chan soul who's inside Shinpachi body –aru?" Kagura asked again with a little panic. "Of course it's going to reside in this body!" the old lady answer while pointed Kagura's body which's lying unconsciously. "What!? Why Shinpachi is the only one that got back to his own body –aru?" Kagura asked unsatisfied with what happened. "Didn't you just listened to my explaination?" the old lady said, "I told you in order to retrieve your former body, you should find someone that loved you even in this body!".

Just when Kagura about to ask again, Gintoki who's now is inside Kagura's body, woken up confusedly and so did Shinpachi. "Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Are you okay –aru?" Kagura ran to them and asked. "What just happened... somehow I felt like gettin' smaller" Gontoki said. "Gin-chan? Is that you, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked to make sure if Gintoki really inside her body now. "Huh!? What are you talking about? Of course I am me! Just what the hell has hap- whoaa! Why I'm inside your body? Shinpachi? Where's Shinpachi?" Gintoki said in a panic. "Right here, Gin-san.." Shinpachi answered with somehow a gloomy tone.

Gintoki and kagura make a confused look on their face. "What'up –aru, Shinpachi? You got your body back and you don't look happy –aru?" Kagura asked. Shinpachi just give a bitter smile, "You're right, I should be happy... but...but..." he said looking like about to cry. "But?" Gintoki and Kagura asked in sync. "...Ugh! Why I am the only one that doesn't has that red-thread!?" Shinpachi asked furiously. Gintoki and Kagura just remained silent since they don't know how to cheer him.

"Well, well, young man... calm down! I'm sure you're going to change you fate someday. Don't need so sad.." the old lady said to Shinpachi, "You'll never know what happened in future, y'see? Even those two who had so many thread in they pinky, own only one true love. They're the one who decide their fated true love". Hearing that made Shinpachi brighten up a little bit, "Are you sure, baa-san?" he asked. "Pretty sure! Anyway, I'm going to leave now! So, take care!" said the old lady while leaving in a hurry.

After she was gone, Gintoki and Kagura just realized they still haven't got back their own body. "Damn, that old-hag! She just leave like that!" Gintoki said cursing that old-lady. "What to do now –aru, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked him. "Well, first, let's go back home! We'll think after that!" Gintoki said and ready to go home. "sure –aru! I somehow gettin' hungry –aru!" Kagura said with a big smile on her face. "What!? We just eat breakfast, y'know? What the hell is wrong with your stomach?" Gintoki said while sighing. Kagura just stickin' out her tongue and told him that she need to eat in order to grow.

While those two arguing with each other, Shinpachi is still in gloomy mood. "Uhh.. I think I'm going to go home. I don't feel to well" He said in depressing voice. Gintoki and kagura look at him with a worry looks. "Well, it's not like today we have any job to do" Gintoki said. With that, Shinpachi just went ahead to his home.

"Poor Shinpachi.. Will he be okay –aru?" Kagura said in worry tone. "I bet he's going to be okay! Anyway, let us go home too!" after saying that, Gintoki just walk away. "Um! Gin-chan, should I called you Kagura-chan from now on?" Kagura said while following Gintoki. "Do as you like! We better don't let anyone know about our condition first though..." He said while picking his nose. Kagura just nod her head and walked by his side.

To be continue...

**Shinpachi : What the hell!? Why do I the only one that doesn't have a true love?!**

**Gintoki : well, well, Shinpachi! Calm down, don't you heard what the old-hag said?**

**Kagura : That's right –aru! Don't worry –aru, Pattsuan! By the way, there's something I'm curious about –aru!**

**Gintoki : What is it?**

**Kagura : In chapter one, why the hell my body is in Shinpachi house? Although sure that it was Shinpachi soul, though...**

**Shinpachi : Now that you mentioned it...**

**Gintoki : Why are guys so confused? Isn't it obvious? The author just forget about that and write as she pleased!**

**Kagura, Shinpachi : ...**

So that's it, if you were wondering why Kagura body was in Shinpachi house. I just forgot about that as I enjoy writing this fic so much. So sorry.. Tee-hee.


End file.
